(1) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of modulating/demodulating a signal, an apparatus for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the apparatus. Particularly, Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of modulating/demodulating a signal, which may substantially improve display quality and substantially reduce manufacturing costs, an apparatus for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a display panel which displays an image based on light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer, which is controlled to display the image. The display panel typically includes a backlight unit (“BLU”) providing light to the display panel and circuits driving the display panel and the BLU.
Each of the circuits includes a gate driving circuit, a data driving circuit, a timing control circuit and other circuits. The display panel includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and the liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The array substrate typically includes a thin-film transistor (“TFT”). In addition, the array substrate includes a plurality of data lines, a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of pixel electrodes. The display panel includes an active area and a peripheral area. The active area is an image displaying area, and the peripheral area surrounds the active area. The gate driving circuit, the data driving circuit and other similar circuits may be disposed in the peripheral area.
The gate driving circuit and the data driving circuit receive control signals from a timing controller disposed on a printed circuit board (“PCB”) and drive the display panel. In a conventional display panel, a large number of channels are may be connected between the timing controller and the gate driving circuit and the data driving circuit for communication to drive the display panel.
However, skew is generated between clock information and data information included in the control signals and the display quality is therefore substantially deteriorated.
In addition, since the circuits generally occupy a large portion of the peripheral area for the communication, manufacturing costs of the display apparatus may be increased.